starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void campaign quotations/Epilogue missions
Introductory Text Menu Screen At great cost, Amon has been expelled from galaxy by the united of the protoss yet all is not resolved... Within the Void something ancient is stirring, sending out desperate psionic call any who to listen. Loading Screen Beckoned by Kerrigan's psionic transmission, a group of terran and protoss forces have convened upon Ulnar, the desolate homeworld of the xel'naga. Their purpose remains unclear, Gathering within the Spear of Adun's War council, Raynor and Artanis now await the arrival of the Queen of Blades... Cinematic ― An Unexpected Meeting *'Selendis': We have waited long enough within this accursed realm. If the Queen of Blades truly wishes to speak, she would be here now. *'Raynor': She ain't gonna stand us up, Selendis. If she says it's important, you better believe it is. *'Selendis': Trusting this deceiver is not an act I am accustomed to, Commander. *'Kerrigan': Such little faith for a templar... Artanis, Jim. *'Raynor': So what going on, Sarah? What's so urgent, you got us all here for? *'Kerrigan': Amon lives. His Hatred festers in the Void, and he already plans to return. Even now, I hearing his voice calling me... *'Selendis': This may be Great Enemy's trickery. *'Kerrigan': This voice... is not his. There's something else in there. Something tormented and desperate, but it's benevolent. Amon's strength grows by the moment. He may not return during our lives... but he will return. *'Artanis': And what is it your suggest we do, Kerrigan? *'Kerrigan': There is a gateway to the Void within Ulnar. I intend to go through it and destroy the fallen one once and for all. I need your help. *'Raynor': Sarah's right... We can't kick this can down the road. This burden is ours, like it or not. *'Artanis': Zeratul foresaw that this day would come. You have our blades, Kerrigan. Into the Void Before the Mission * Kerrigan: Artanis, I don't know what we're going to face within the Void. It is unlike anything we know, and where Amon is at his strongest. * Kerrigan: But Jim is right, we can end this, here and now. What do you say-are you ready, Hierarch? The Mission *'Raynor': Things are going sideways real fast. These... shadows are tearing apart our ships. We're not gonna last long out here. *'Kerrigan': The voice is from up ahead. We have to reach it! *'Artanis': My forces will investigate. *'Kerrigan': Your warriors are close now, Artanis. I can sense it... *'Artanis': We must find the corruption and clear it. The Shadow are slowing consuming our warriors. Strike true, templar. *'Tassadar': Go forth... Purge the corruption. *'Artanis': That voice... It is my former master, Tassadar. *'Artanis': Amon's forces are coming through that rift. Destroy it! *'Kerrigan': Do as he says. *'Tassadar': I called to you in dire need. Now you have come to this realm. Here, I am a prisoner. You must free me from his grasp... *'Kerrigan': Whose grasp? *'Narud': Ah, the Queen of Blades...What a pleasant surprise. *'Kerrigan': Narud. I thought you were dead. *'Narud': Without form, we, the xel'naga, return to the Void. Here, I live on, but you will not be so fortunate. *'Kerrigan': Get ready, Artanis. Narud's forces are heading toward Jim's position. My Swarm will be there to help. *'Artanis': My templar will join you. In the name of Tassadar, we shall be victorious! *'Raynor': That thrasher is tearing through my base. Hit it everything you've got! *'Raynor': We did it. *'Artanis': There is no time for celebrate, friend Raynor. Narud will surely send another soon. We should use this time to advance. *'Horner': Spear of Adun, this is Hyperion actual. There are several strategic positions up ahead. We should make a point of securing them. *'Artanis': A fine idea, Admiral. If these locations can be cleared of enemy forces. we could establish forward positions. *'Narud': The Swarm will fall this day. *'Raynor': Right on, my boys are setting up some defenses here. *'Raynor': Dropping some troops at your front lines, Sarah. What do you say, Artanis? You feel like joining in? *'Kerrigan': Slaughter that creature. *'Kerrigan': I could use your help, Artanis. *'Raynor': All right, we got it. *'Tassadar': Free me, Artanis... *'Kerrigan': You can all hear him now... can't you? *'Artanis': Yes... but there are still many questions. *'Narud': You cannot resist forever, Raynor. You do not deserve to stand among gods. *'Horner': Nice work, we're securing the location now. Jim, expect some more support coming your way soon. *'Tassadar': Zeratul led you to free me... *'Stukov': Raynor, my forces are inbound, Protoss commander. we could use your assistance. *'Stukov': Zerg forces, push forward! This bastard dies today! *'Raynor': This area's clear. Let's get bunkers down! *'Tassadar': Narud must fall. *'Narud': You think the Swarm is your ally? The Queen of Blades can only spread suffering. She is the enemy of all life. *'Raynor': Sarah, I sending over a few of my troops to help. Artanis, if you wanna jump on in, we'd be much obliged. *'Artanis': The thrasher has fallen. *'Kerrigan': This area is secure, and these defenses should keep that way. *'Stukov': This area is secure, and we are implanting a hive cluster now. My queen, our mutalisks shall join the fight shortly. *'Narud': Terrans, weak minded and feeble. A failed creation of a flawed cycle. *'Stukov': Minions, defend the terrans. Give Narud taste of your fury. *'Kerrigan': Set up your defenses here. We need to keep pushing forward. *'Raynor': Here we go! Light them up! *'Kerrigan': Defenses down. This is it, Narud. This time you don't come back. *'Stukov': Well done. This outpost will greatly benefit for the Swarm. Our ultralisks shall crush Narud and his minions. *'Narud': The Swarm had one purpose: to assimilate the protoss and create the hybrid. Now, you're are no longer needed. *'Kerrigan': Minions, it appears we have a guest. Greet him for me. *'Raynor': Raiders, the Swarm needs some help. *'Tassadar': Amon's power binds me here. *'Horner': Additional personnel inbound. Our production centers are getting prepared to supply Thors to the frontline. *'Raynor': Defenses going down now. We're almost there, man. Keep it up! *'Kerrigan': Good, that's over. Now let's press forward while we still can. *'Horner': Looks like those are locations we should need. We own you, Hierarch. *'Narud': Slaughter the terrans... Your master commands it. *'Narud': The Void bends to my master's will... Soon you shall know his full glory. *'Raynor': Raiders, take that thrasher down! *'Stukov': All forces, to terran battlefront now. *'Raynor': Way to go! So, who's ready to turn up the pressure? *'Tassadar': Time grows short. *'Narud': This is not over. *'Tassadar': Liberate me. *'Stukov': Hello, Duran. Do you remember what you did to me? *'Narud': Stukov...You've come to gloat, haven't you. *'Stukov': No. I've come to say goodnight, you son of a bitch. *'Tassadar': Artanis, you must come to me. After Mission Kerrigan, Raynor and Artanis lead their forces on an expedition into the Void to end Amon once and for all. The battle has been difficult, but their armies nonetheless succeeded in killing Narud and establishing a foothold in this dark realm. Now they seek the source of the mysterious yet benevolent voice that called them to action. Cinematic ― Last Shepherd of the Cycle *'Artanis': It is Tassadar! My mentor... How can this be? Honored one. To see you brings such joy to my... *'Ouros': Tassadar, a form I chose to inspire action in the one called Zeratul. In you. The prophecies Zeratul followed-the result of my psionic extension into the minds of primitive beings. *'Kerrigan': You are a xel'naga... The one who called to me? Who are you? *'Ouros': Ouros. Last shepherd of the cycle. Enemy of Amon. He is one with the Void. It is an extension of his will, binding me as prisoner. *'Kerrigan': Why have you summoned us here? *'Ouros': The cycle must not broken. The merging of purity of essence and purity of form must continue. You, the one called Kerrigan, can merge with my essence. Now fulfill your destiny. Ascend as xel'naga. Continue the Infinite Cycle. *'Raynor': Xel'Naga? You want to change her into one of you? No, damn it! Sarah, no. *'Ouros': Only a xel'naga can defeat the fallen one. *'Raynor': Sarah, you don't gonna do this. You don't have to let yourself be mutilated again... Together we'll-- *'Kerrigan': No, Jim. With all I've done-the lives ruined... worlds destroyed... There's blood on my hands. I need to cleanse it. This is my destiny. The Essence of Eternity Before the Mission *'Artanis': Friend Raynor, it appears the process is beginning. The xel'naga's light will be impossible to hide from our enemy. The battle ahead will be difficult one. I hope you are prepared for it. The Mission *'Ouros': Amon's shadows will devour all. Kerrigan, may the last of my essence give you the power you need. *'Kerrigan': The power... it... it's so much. *'Ouros': You must channel it. Use it against these dark servants. *'Raynor': Clear the area, Sarah. Then, we'll be able to come down and reinforce you! *'Kerrigan': I... I will destroy these thrashers! *'Kerrigan': I need to focus until this is finished. Jim, you'll have to handle this one. *'Raynor': All right, I've set up my defenses at these two points. Looks like we've gotta stand our ground if we're gonna get out of this alive. *'Zagara': The Swarm will aid its queen unto death! *'Artanis': And the might of the Firstborn stands with you. *'Raynor': Then, let's get moving. *'Raynor': We'll want heavy defenses to give Sarah the time she needs. I hope you're ready for this. *'Artanis': My forces will hold for as long as they can. *'Zagara': Our queen must not be harmed! *'Amon': You have come to seek your death... *'Raynor': What the hell was that? *'Kerrigan': Amon's sending his minions against us... But I can use this power to stop them, If I have to. *'Kerrigan': Jim... Zagara and Artanis won't last long if you don't act. You must help them, or I can use my powers if I must. *'Amon': What will she become when she is a xel'naga? Do not forget... I have also ascended... *'Kerrigan': If I use this power against Amon's forces, It will delay the transfer. I'll have to be careful. *'Raynor': There is a Void thrasher near us, Sarah. I think it's going after you. Time to use that power of yours. *'Raynor': They're assaulting our base from the other side. These bastards don't let up, do they? *'Zagara': Why would they? Tenacity is advantageous in war. *'Raynor': That isn't what I... Ah hell, nevermind. *'Zagara': A massive onslaught is coming our way, terran. Aid us! *'Raynor': Another Void thrasher's here. Better take care of it before it causes too much trouble. *'Artanis': Amon is sending an overwhelming force against me. I will need your assistance, friend Raynor. *'Artanis': Take caution, Raynor! Amon is sending a massive force to you! *'Zagara': Void thrasher are attacking us, my queen! *'Kerrigan': Ouros's power courses through me... But half of it still remains. *'Zagara': Our Queen is under attack! *'Kerrigan': Zagara and Artanis will come under attack soon. Defend them, Jim! *'Amon': She cannot be trusted with the power of xel'naga. You know it to be true... *'Raynor': There are more Void thrasher out there. We gotta take them out! *'Kerrigan': Amon forces are attacking from all sides. You must hold! *'Amon': You aid a monster who has murdered scores of your people. *'Raynor': I heard about enough of this. *'Artanis': Remain focused, my friend. *'Raynor': Right. *'Kerrigan': The cosmos lies within my grasp... *'Raynor': These thrashers keep coming after us! *'Artanis': Kerrigan is taking heavy damage. *'Raynor:' More thrashers! Bring 'em down before it's too late! *'Raynor': This is it... Amon's sending all he has against us! *'Kerrigan': That's it... I have all of the xel'naga's essence. *'Zagara': I have been honored to serve you, my queen. *'Kerrigan': The Swarm is yours, Zagara. Remember our lessons. *'Zagara': I shall. *'Ouros': It is time... After Mission The time has come for Kerrigan to embrace her destiny. With the help of Raynor and Artanis, she has absorbed the essence of Ouros, last of the xel'naga. With the awesome power she has inherited, she stands ready to end Amon once and for all. Cinematic ― Cycle's End *'Ouros': With the last of our essence, a new eternity dawns. The Infinite Cycles have come to their end. :Ouros closes his eyes as the last of his essence leaves him. Artanis kneels and lowers his head, silently acknowledging the xel'naga's death. :Kerrigan concentrates as Ouros's power courses through. There is a flash of light. Ouros is gone. Kerrigan has been transformed into a towering angelic figure of pure golden energy. Artanis and Raynor stare up at her in awe. *'Artanis': She is... xel'naga. :As Raynor stares up at Kerrigan, he suddenly finds himself inside his own mind. Kerrigan, now in her original human form, approaches him. *'Kerrigan': These moments together, they will always be with me. :She kisses him and they embrace. *'Raynor': Darlin', I... *'Kerrigan': We have to go now, Jim. :Raynor finds himself back in the Void. Kerrigan looks to a portal above them. *'Raynor': End this thing... Once and for all. :In a flash of light, Kerrigan flies into the portal. Amon's Fall Before the Mission *'Kerrigan': I see beyond the flow of space and time. All paths have led to this moment. I don't know if I deserve redemption for what I've done... but our universe does. It is time to end this. The Mission :Kerrigan lands on an asteroid and obliterates the nearby void shades. She approaches Amon. *'Amon': Your newfound strength gives you no advantage here. I have fought and killed xel'naga before. *'Kerrigan': You have never faced anything like me. *'Raynor': Sarah, Artanis and I are in position and we're not leaving, so don't even say it... Now, what the plan? *'Kerrigan': Amon is enveloped within a barrier of energy. His Void crystals make him nearly invincible. But they are also his weakness. When they leave him to recharge their energy, they become vulnerable to attack. *'Artanis': We cannot take them alone. His strength is too great in this realm! *'Kerrigan': You have yet to see my power. We will bring his barrier down. Then, I will finish it. *'Raynor': Look like this is our last dance, darlin'. Let's get going. :(Gameplay) *'Kerrigan': The Void crystals orbit Amon, projecting his Void barrier. At the height of their journey, they will cross over the terrain. That is our moment to destroy them. *'Kerrigan': Let's see how these void crystals fare against my new power. *'Kerrigan': Amon's construct... His reach is long here in the Void. He will attack us in every turn. *'Artanis': The first crystal should be vulnerable to our attacks soon. My warriors will engage it shortly. *'Kerrigan': (after the first crystal is destroyed) The first crystal is down. His barrier weakens. *'Kerrigan': Celestial radiance will mend my wounds... *'Kerrigan': (second crystal is destroyed) You cannot hide behind your crystals, Amon. *'Raynor': Look like we've got a crystal surfacing over here. My boys are headin'to it. *'Kerrigan': (third crystal is destroyed) I feel your power weakening, Amon. *'Raynor': Damn, this can't be good. Ground's shaking under our boots here. (if all of the remaining 8 mining operations are destroyed, your mission is a failure) *'Amon': breathing *'Raynor': Holy hell, Amon just ripped the ground out from my Command center. Now, how're do we supposed to fight something like that? *'Artanis': We must set up multiple bases if we are to survive Amon's assault. It is only a matter of time before he comes for the rest of us. *'Kerrigan': Let him come. The Swarm is well prepared. *'Amon': (fourth crystal is destroyed) Your allies will suffer for this. *'Raynor': Void crystal just swinging by again. Raiders, let's help bring that thing down. *'Artanis': A Void crystal is approaching my nexus point! My forces are heading toward it. *'Artanis': Seismic disturbance detected. It appears Amon has chose to attack my nexus point. *'Artanis': Be on your guard, Kerrigan. Amon will surely strike your hive cluster soon. *'Kerrigan': (Fifth crystal is destroyed) Do you feel that? Your end approaches. *'Kerrigan': I sense Amon's focus has turned to my Swarm. We must evacuate before he attacks! *'Raynor': SCVs, evacuate that command center! That whole area's is going down! *'Artanis': Amon is preparing to strike my nexus. Be wary, Kerrigan. Your hive cluster will be next. *'Amon:' laugh *'Kerrigan': Amon is attacking my hive cluster. Minions flee, now! *'Amon': (Sixth crystal is destroyed) I see your truth, Kerrigan... You are no champion of light... Murder... Hypocrite... *'Amon': I was forced to become this, just as you were. Torn from everything I knew. *'Raynor:' My command center's about to fall. Sarah, we're running out of time here... *'Artanis:' Amon's focus has fallen to my final nexus! We must evacuate before it is torn asunder. *'Amon:' There is no purpose to our battles, our struggles. We suffer and die only to be forgotten. *'Kerrigan': (Seventh crystal is destroyed) Finally... the barrier has fallen. :(Cutscene) *'Kerrigan': It is over, Amon. *'Amon': You are but a product of the flawed cycle. Manipulated for the entirety of your existence. *'Kerrigan': You know nothing about me! I care little for the xel'naga's Infinite Cycle or your twisted lies. No. I choose something different. I choose freedom...for all of us. Epilogue Cinematic ― Homecoming :Kerrigan blasts Amon in the head with a powerful beam of energy. His body starts to crack as the light spreads across him. Kerrigan concentrates as she finishes blasting energy into Amon. *'Kerrigan': Go, Jim... Go. :Raynor shields his face as bright white light envelopes him. :Two years later... :Raynor is sitting alone at Joeyray's Bar on Mar Sara. A UNN report is playing on the TV. *'Lockwell': Today marks the third anniversary of the fall of the Arcturus Mengsk regime. To memorialize this milestone, Emperor Valerian Mengsk held a monumental celebration in the capital wing of Augustgrad... heralding in a new age of peace and prosperity within the Terran Dominion. On the Senate steps, Admiral Matthew Horner reaffirmed the military's support of the new Dominion government... and expressed his optimism for the latest rounds of peace negotiations with the united protoss... :Raynor looks at his marshal's badge, then turns to look at a wall, adorned with pictures from his past. :Photo of Raynor and Horner celebrating. A photo next to it shows Rory Swann and a couple other Raiders. *'Horner' (flashback): Hearts and minds, man... Just like you always said. *'Raynor' (flashback): You know, Matt, someday you've gonna wind up leading this bunch of misfits. :Photo of Raynor, Tychus Findlay, and the other Heaven's Devils. *'Tychus Findlay' (flashback): I made a deal with the devil, Jimmy... :Photo of a human Sarah Kerrigan. *'Zeratul' (flashback): You will hold her life in your hands... :The door to the bar opens, and golden light shines through the threshold. Footsteps are heard. A woman's red hair is seen. *'Kerrigan': You about ready to get out of here, cowboy? *'Raynor': (smiles) Hell... It's about time. :Raynor puts his badge on the table and goes to join Kerrigan. :Scene whites out. Conclusion James Raynor was never heard from again. His badge was recovered from Joey Ray's bar on Mar Sara. Under the steady leadership of Emperor Valerian Mengsk and Admiral Matthew Horner, the Dominion enters an age of prosperity and peace. Led by their new queen, Zagara, the zerg forcibly lay claim to the systems surrounding Char. Highlord Alarak declines an alliance with the unified protoss, and his people leave Aiur to establish their own homeworld. Any Tal'darim who oppose his decision are permitted one opportunity to join the Templar. Scientists have reported a strange regrowth of life on formerly barren planets across the Koprulu sector. The origin of these vast changes is unknown... Epilogue Completion Message At long last, Amon is no more more. Kerrigan has become xel'naga and ended the Infinite Cycle. The denizens of the Koprulu sector now focus on reconstruction and recovery, making the most of Kerrigan's valiant sacrifice. Empires have fallen, worlds have been shattered, and gods have been slain. Through it all, brave commanders have led their forces to victory and secured peace and freedom for their people. The saga of ''StarCraft II has ended. Thank you for playing.'' ko:공허의 유산 대화집/공허 속으로 Category:Quotations